Finding Trust
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: Waiting could seem like forever, but Jaden trust slowly wavers. Jesse is a rising singer, while Jaden is left behind. Jaden/Jesse


**Disclaimer**: Yugioh Gx and its character

**Inspiration**: Ass Back Home - Gym Class Hero

**Author's Note**: JohanxJudai Fanfc. I hope you enjoy this, review please. EDITED

* * *

Lips pressed together, I could remember the tingles. You would stroke my hair, while I would cuddle in your arms like the warmth of summer embracing us. How long has it been though? A couple of years, I've waited for you. Sitting back on a swing in our home, I could see you have gained fame. Sometimes I wonder if you forgot about me.

This home, you bought it for us, the two of us. You said you will come back, but now I stand here alone waiting. This place had always been deserted, did you really wanted me to become desolated form any form of mass media?

Yet, I was still been able to have a smile on my face. The patience I always had with you was quite astounding. Every day I would be hoping you will come back to me, your lover. But like expired milk, I was being poured out. My smile slowly died though, I'm losing hope and glances soon became harden. Rocking the swing, I leaned on darken brown ropes that were once like a new book before it turned crispy.

Most of all your scent had already faded in this house over the days, as if you ceased to exist here. Ever since your tour around the world was achieved, you never came back home. I understand why you would your numbers, but you never dared to call back home though. Was popularity that important to you? Johan, it was as if you choose your job over me.

Looking at my side, I could imagine Johan arms draping around my waist, while you would sleep on my shoulder.

Your voice has attracted millions already, but I keep waiting for you. Was that the reason why? It's like time is testing my patients. It was your dream for us to be together forever, but now I wonder if you even have that dream anymore. I miss your embrace, I miss everything about you. I know you have dreams and if that's why you won't come home, I would have made you stayed.

_I know_

I know I am a freeloader Johan. I don't deny it, but if it isn't with you it felt different. Even if you were on a departure, it never felt this lonely with your fame spread. I didn't want to share you. It was almost as if everybody knew you now, but I'm here shunned away.

When are you coming home? I keep asking myself these silly questions without a response. Yet, it never did sooth my soul. Nothing catches my eyes anymore, without you it like I'm slowly being drained from reality and into a bottomless pit. Time has no meaning in it anymore; it was as if without communication everything just felt like emptiness. Every day is the same, it like an inescapable cycle. Waiting for you, is like waiting to be stabbed by thousands of needles. It's painful to watch you continue on, your always smiling for your fan. But did you ever break a sweat for me? Do you know what I even wish for anymore?

When watching the television, I could always hear news about your increasing fame. Johan, how much longer do you want me to wait? Why, you never sing your heart out to me, anymore? I could remember how you use to play the guitar, and the only audience was me. But now you don't even seem to dedicate me anything, except this empty house.

Your own suitcase isn't in this house anymore. Swing on the swings, it was as if you were so distant from me now. I always wonder if I should just leave, but I'm afraid that if I leave you might come back. This is why this is the last day, Johan.

Taking a deep breath, I head inside the lonely house with heavy footsteps. I could remember the moments I use to spend with you here. Your arms around me, we could have done everything together. How many months has it been since you left me? I couldn't even count anymore. Johan, it is lonely to be without the one you love. All these celebrity gossip on you had made me disappointed. You began as a rising star, but now it just made it harder for me to have you.

Each section of the house had an important memory to it. Looking around the house, I could see that you always wanted to be popular. It was written all over, especially with all the instruments lying there on the floor. You knew how to play them all though, Johan maybe it was I who didn't deserve you.

Then I blinked with a notice of dampness that spared over to my cheeks. I didn't even notice, there were wet trinket of tears came flowing down my checks. Each tear had reached the floor before I can even stop them from continue. I couldn't stop them though, by now I was trying to find a cloth in a hurry. I already spent six days already; I had already thought this through. I began moving around to find a cloth, even though the tear flowed naturally down my chin.

I quickly ran back to the place, as I found the wet stains from eyes. Scrubbing the floor, I tried to stop my tears and I tried to push the thoughts away. What are you thinking, Judai? I asked myself thousands of questions before, but maybe we lack communications. Judai, you can't dirty his house, it's Johan. You are leaving anyways.

I just pushed my arms on my hands, as I dulled the thoughts away.

Scrubbing my eyes, I had to pull it together. Johan won't come back for me. So why do I feel so sad? It's almost as if I was betraying his trust. Looking around, I pulled it up all together. My burden would be lifted, right? Standing up, I could feel my body growing heavy. I could see how all my clothing was neatly pressed into the bag, as I enter the bedroom. I could imagine the same day Johan had walked out of my life. His hands pressing into the bag just leave in more space, while he had the assuring smile on his face. He was ready for the world.

His eyes gleamed with anticipation just to leave this place, but he never looked back at me and asked. Now he is a rising star living his dream, but here I am stuck without you. I slowly zipped the luggage, ready for my goodbyes. Looking back at the bedroom, it was as if this was my last day here; I could remember those countless nights we had.

Suddenly the door opens from behind me, Johan stood between me and the door.

We just shared a spark that moment, but he would remain calm again. Slowly, the eyes left mine with a shudder of pain overfilling my heart. He still looked the same as I meet him, yet the distance between the two of us now was almost cold.

By now, I could see how surprise he was by how empty it was. The room was hopelessly filled with only photograph and furniture. Without his opinion I took grip of my luggage, I could see how his eyes had noticed my movement. His eyes hasten with confusion. I quickly made my move, and rammed into him hopping that I could escape. _Thump_! As soon as I hit his chest, I could feel him make an 'humph' sound. Your eyes showed that you aren't going to let me go.

Within a spare moment, I quickly began to regain my balance and take steps away.

You suddenly hand your arms around me, as you pulled me close. _Thump!_ You slam on to the wall, but your grip on me was still as tight. Continuing, I could feel your body compress against the wall in each harsh push. I continued thrusting at you, but you were so sure that your grip didn't loosen. I could feel my own pushes growing weaker, as my eye slowly traced back to you. Looking at his pained face, I wanted to give it all up and given into your embrace. I could feel tears dwelling, but I couldn't show you weakness not now.

"Judai, drop the luggage," you whispered into my ears.

My strength was fading; I could barely push him anymore. _Thump!_ His eyes softened with the last push I gave, but I looked back at him knowing that I could have made my escape. We both fell to the floor, but your arms never left my side. Holding me tightly, I could feel all the tears in my eyes fall upon your shirt. You continued to stroke my hair; I wanted to hide my face. We just sat there till I stopped crying. Never had I wanted to ever burst at Johan like this. His white long sleeves with a fluffy end had been ruined by me.

Looking at you, I could feel myself blush as you just had a tender smile. I felt embarrassed by my own action, my lack of control. I just slumped on your shoulder. Your emerald eyes just looked back at me with only kindness; I couldn't find myself to forgive my actions. "Johan, do you still love me?" I looked at him, but he just hugged me tighter and pulled me closer.

"Judai, why did you want to leave me?" He asked first, his voice shook.

It was almost as if he was afraid that I would leave. I could suddenly feel drips of tears falling onto my shoulder. He and I cringed together. We both just stood there, till Johan was holding me securely. His arms around me would soon collapse, but it was proven that he felt a greater fear. As his grip fell, I knew Johan had stopped crying by now. We both wanted to see each other.

"Johan, I was thought you were never coming back," my eyes lowered in guilt. His eyes had a small gleam, as he justified by just looked away. "I wanted to see you, as well," he said, as I leaned into his built chest. Both of us were in guilt, but we just wanted to have some time for ourselves.

He probably had a smile on his face because I did as well.

You suddenly pulled me closer, after all these years. Both of us were tired, but I just pulled up on to his weight and kissed his lips. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but rather a sincere one. Our lips just mingled on each other's lips, it just felt right now. Johan just wrapped his arms around me and it wasn't difficult for us to forgive each other.

"I love you. So please don't leave me, Judai," Johan said, as our lips parted. You pull my chin down to direct it at me with your sharp emerald eyes. Those crystal emerald eyes, I could see how frail Johan was at the moment. His eyes were shaking as if they were in fear to lose me. This side wasn't shown to anybody else but me. The luggage was already off of our minds, we both knew that the distance was painful. This was killing the both of us, the distance. You are tired and exhausted, aren't you?

"Johan, you left me for so long. What did you want me to believe? Everything on the news, they tested us. I didn't know what to believe anymore." I pulled onto his clothing, as I hid my face into his shoulder for my silly reasoning.

"Judai, come with me," You said, as you tried lifting me up. Standing up, I could see how you arched your back due to the pushes I gave you. You fixed your posture easily though, and tried your best like you always did. Even when it came to work or me, you always did that.

Slowly, your hands entangled with mine to ensure that it was just us. Leaving the luggage behind, you held a smile that I desired. I just let you lead the way. When I looked, I could see how we head towards the door of our house, we both exited.

You moved to the car, but you opened the seat door for me first. Even though you were in pain, you did what you had to make me adore you. But I knew I was worried eyes, I could see his back arching as he made his way into the car. I tried my best smile for him for now, but knowing Johan he had to show me this. Taking the driver's seat, he started to start the car. All at the same time, he held my hand.

We continued to drive till we hit our destination. You drive up to your recording studio, and suddenly continue walking ahead. When we landed in our destination, you had the brightest smile. The room wasn't too wide, but it gave you enough space to place enough equipment, and the rooms were separated by a glass shield and a door. Without warning you put on headphone on for me, as they slipped through my ears you walked into the door. You looked strong and composed as soon as you were standing face to face with me between the glass mirror. You walk up to the mike with a gleam in your eyes.

You were here to show me, your compassion and will.

You pressed your lips and words soon breeched into the microphone. You had your eyes shut tight, as you tried your best to look only at me.

(AN: Please Do Not Steal I feel like it is horrible)

_Remember those times,_

_We use to spend our nights,_

_Yet if we would ever fight,_

_We would always find ourselves again_

Each time you opened your eyes, you would look at me through the glass windows, as if you were trying to talk to me.

_You Love Me Don't You,_

_But I Know I Can't Do_

_Without You,_

_I Never Want To Cause You Pain,_

_But Now All I Am Sure Your_

_Everything I Live For,_

_Always Making it Late,_

_Yet You Forgive me Like Fate_

_Was Destined For Us,_

_We Make All These Fuss,_

_I don' want you to walk away,_

_But maybe I can sway you,_

_You Love Me Don't You,_

_But I Know I Can't Do_

_Without You,_

_I Never Want To Cause You Pain,_

_But Now All I Am Sure You're_

_Everything I Live For,_

Slowly, your voice fades to hum into the music. Putting down the headphone, I entered the room quietly. I began to walk over to you, as I pushed myself towards you into a tight embrace. I could still hear your voice speaking into the mike, as if you knew you were talking to me. Even without a beat, I loved you, and today you only sang to me. When your voice faded, you looked at me with a tender expression.

"Judai, I want to ask you something, will you promise to be with me?" You kissed my forehead.

"Johan, I just want to be by your side," I pushed my face onto your shirt. Slowly you pushed me away for a bit, as he reached for something in his pocket.

"Judai, that's why I wanted to give you this," he pulled out of his pocket, as he pulled out a small box. My breath slowly paused, as his eyes watched my expression. Slowly flipping it open, I could see a small diamond ring. "With this we could always be together, I want you to put your trust in me." Suddenly taking out another box, he took it out for me. "I want us to exchange rings."

Slowly, he put one ring in my hand. Taking the other box, I felt him put one hand on my own, Johan allowing me entrance to his finger for us to finally accept each other. He just smiled filled with trust, but my face filled with flame, as I slide it the small ring into his finger. He smiles, as he took one of my hands. "Judai, I love you." He slowly took the ring out of the box, and he caressed the finger with his lips. I could feel my face burning up, but he just smile. Slowly he slides the ring on the finger.

Slowly the box fell, as he pinned me down. "I love you Judai," we collapse on the floor with a thud. As he approached my chin, he gently brushed it to find his hands around my face with the ring frost embracing in our heat. He once against repeats the three words. "I love you."

* * *

It's been a couple of years; we've been together since our internal comfort and issues.

Standing on the balcony, I could feel your arms snaked around my waist. For a split moment, I could feel the ocean's waves ponder in my heart once again. The light never seemed so warm from this distance to the sun, summer tasted sweet once again.

"You're back," you slowly kissed my checks.

Even without looking, we trust each other enough. Our hearts were connected. I could once feel his enhancing aroma, as I sink into his arms. "I love you, Judai," I could hear Johan's voice ringing in my ears. Slowly you begin nipping at my neck, he knew I was ticklish. Chuckling, I could find myself pressing my lips brushing yours as the laughter ceased.


End file.
